User talk:Watchamacalit
Hi, welcome to Full Metal Alchemist Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KingBarragan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KingBarragan (Talk) 03:51, 21 June 2009 I just Started IT! Its hard to edit the Wikia to look good. Give me a break--KingBarragan 11:07, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thought When I give it some more thought, I'll redo the page. Also what are you doing, you said the same thing a couple days ago. I hope its good, because I don't expect anything less from you --King of Las Noches 02:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Does it have to do with Nano, not wanting to RP anymore or is it just utter depression. Because you seem to have had the latter before.--King of Las Noches 02:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I know what it is, Psycology and Psycological Trauma are my favorites, plus I looked it up once before.--King of Las Noches 02:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I WAS RIGHT I Told you Light was the protaganist, I just didn't know it in the sense you just described it. And for the Insomnia, staring at your labtop if you can for long hours until your eyes get drowzy. It easier than trying to fall asleep.--King of Las Noches 02:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Critisize? Are you Serious Sorry I didn't respond quick enough I had to get a suit for my brothers Wedding, when I checked this morning. Its good, really good. Thanks for showing up the creator (jk). The names a little wierd but its good, hows Thomas O' Brian--King of Las Noches 17:30, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure, I'll duel you again, and beat you. Btw, Modern Warfare 2 is not what they made it seem. Its amazingly great, but its relies too much on Areial Support and Camping. --King of Las Noches 22:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Not at all, just be sure to create a wall of seperation between your "Lust" and Medusa.--King of Las Noches 02:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes, all 200 students and no one makes fun of you. What are the odds? Have you been to Animation Odyssey. Plus, a Wall of Seperation means that if you want to use a Canon character from another series, show a "difference" betweeen it and the original.--King of Las Noches 02:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Good I like her, especiallly for using the Ultimo character girl who controls "Gluttony". It fits! Also I hope you don't mind but i fixed her picture. Instead of , put Image:Image name.jpg when uploading the image.--King of Las Noches 00:56, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Matt, can you tell me how Bree is--King of Las Noches 02:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Demons are Fine Who ever said that beyond the Gate, demons can't live?--King of Las Noches 02:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Beyond the gate, what took Ed's arm was what would later become Wrath. If you watched the movie, along with the last few episodes you see that beyond the gate lays our world. It never states that the gate could lead to other worlds.--King of Las Noches 03:02, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know.... so is the character good at all?--King of Las Noches 03:07, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Quick Answer The point is to focus on how he is a Demon and leans towards blending science into magic. Similar to how people of Xing use Alchemy to heal. This is both science and miracle. Plus about the shadows, when the character is developed you'll see how it works. Geez, thanks for shotting me down. Also I don't use my Aim but its CodFan95 --King of Las Noches 03:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Dark Deck Its a premature Dark deck, It focuses on cards like Tragodia, The Dark Creator and some decent Defense. I also have a Counter to remove-from-play cards.--King of Las Noches 03:29, November 16, 2009 (UTC) GTG, my labtop is dying and I'm to lazy to go downstairs and grab my charger Bree Bree is not alligned with the Seven Homunculus. Just like PsykoReaper's MorningStar. The Seven died due to representing the Seven Deadly Sins during their life. Bree was simply a guardian who was reincarnated into a small, clueless child. Plus, if this wikia ever gets more than 15 users, than I'm going to make it so if you want to create your own Seven Homunculus, you need my say. I don't want to have 20 Gotei's like on the Bleach Fan Fic (I know theres not 20, but whatever)--King of Las Noches 22:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I know I know, I mean no. The rest of what I said before follows.--King of Las Noches 22:29, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Si! Si Senor Tu Madre en mi Pantelones! (Use this against people, it always work!)--King of Las Noches 00:17, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I wasn't chickening out, I decided to do it in a later time.--King of Las Noches 22:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Whats Up Hey Matt, haven't heard from u in a while. What u been up to. BTW, the reason Im doing this here is because im tired of all the wikia's and am probably gonna stop. Plus my WoW addiction isn't helping :P --King of Las Noches Talk to Me 23:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ooooo, oh man grats matt looks like im a small little pebble in ur life *cry* lol--King of Las Noches Talk to Me 00:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC)